Loonatics Unleashed Fuzzed up Version
by Evil Flaming Kat of Doom
Summary: Fuzzball3193s story not mine.no flames. Aceoc Teckoc RevLex. NOT COPYING SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

Evil Kat: ok since there is an entro I shall put it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or Idea for the story. The story is Fuzzballs. The show is… I DON'T KNOW!

Entro 

In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city planet of Acmetroplis knocking it off its axis. This cosmic event unleashed a new kind of world the Loonatics.

Ace Bunny- Laser vision and martial arts skills.

Lexi Bunny- Brain blasts and Gymnastics skills.

Danger Duck- Magma Orbs and Queckum abilities aka teleport

Slam Tasmania- Super strength and thunder mode.

Tech E. Coyote- Control metal and Molecular Regeneration

Rev Runner- Sonic speed and global positioning.

END 

Evil Kat: Fuzzy you should be happy you too Shark.

Fuzzball: yes I am.

Evil Kat: ok Read the next chapter then REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Kat: Hi! This is Fuzzballs story. Don't be mean to her, she's new at writing stories and she doesn't have an account so her stories will be on my account.

Fuzzball: OH YEAH!

Evil Kat: Ok, Fuzzball is pretty emotional so nothing bad and I'm doing a few changes in the story and working on grammar. But all in all Fuzzball and I don't own Lunatic's Unleashed.

Fuzzball: Yeah. And I'm not copying the show I'm making my own version.

Evil Kat: yeah and if you flame it will take about 88 days for her to understand that you flamed her.

Fuzzball: -nodding head- yep.

Evil Kat: --; Spelling it out. I'm –making –fun –of -you.

Fuzzball: -whacking Evil Kat- STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!

Evil Kat: lets go to the story now.

Chapt. 1 The Robbery 

It's a normal day in Acmetroplis the sun is shining and another mission for the Loonatics. Zadavia told them that there was a robbery-taking place at the Acmetroplis Bank and there was a hostage. When they got there they saw that it was Massive who broke out of jail again and robbed the bank. "Ok Massive put the man down" Ace commanded with a stern face. "Loonatics it's nice to see you." Massive stated calmly. " Put the man down or we'll take you down." Duck yelled loudly. "Oh, Ya. You and what army!" chuckled Massive. " He's got a point our powers don't work against him." Rev reminded the others. " And how do you propose to defeat him and keep the hostage safe?" Lexi inquired. What Lexi asked made Teck think long and hard well not really so long as hard. 'Since he has a hostage this time we can't go at him like we usually do' Teck thought. Then he remembered that gun he made which toke away his powers. He pulled it out and shot Massive in the gut. (a/n I would have shot him in the nuts ;) a/n) "Ace put the cuffs on him before he gets up." Teck ordered. Ace did as he was told and put the handcuffs on Massive and happily said, " Here's a little bling-bling for your trip to the sing-sing." " Nice work Loonatics, Massive has been sent to jail and the hostage has been sent home. Zadavia out." As soon as Zadavia hung up the Loonatics headed back to HQ. When the got back Ace had to wonder how did Massive get out of the most high Tec facility on the planet? His thoughts were broken as Slam walked into the room to prepare himself a super slam sandwich. That night when every one was asleep Teck couldn't but it was normal for him to stay up all night. It was different this time for he saw a girl he went to college with. They had met the night after his former lab partner Malory tried to suck all the information out of the Super Computer and she turned into the worlds most feared villain mastermind. The girl that he saw was his college sweetheart for a long time. Her name is Hannah Goodman, a vibrant smart girl. She was a Mathematician. Teck wondered how much she changed since college and the meteors impact so the next day if he could he would call her. Though the next day they had a lot of villains so they didn't get home until 2:00 am. "Boy, am I pooped" Lexi said through a yawn. "Yeah, I think we should go to bed now." Ace said. As they were going to their bedrooms duck noticed the disappointed look that Teck had. "Hey Teck what's with the long face?" Duck asked. " I'm just tired that's all." Teck replied. Duck let Teck go this time. That night duck wander what Teck was upset about.

Evil Kat: Well that's that. Finished copying the first chapter from Fuzzballs story. NO FLAMES.

Fuzzball: Yeah!

Evil Kat: Ok click the little blue button at the bottom of the page and review.


	3. Part 1

Evil Kat: I have come back! And will update this story. Fuzzball don't worry I feel better. No ride can keep me down to long. Oh Jessi the Fangirl I'm going to spell it 'Tech' in this chapter just for you.

Fuzzball: Good. I want my story to update more often.

Evil Kat: Lets just get this chapter done with! You know the disclaimer and all that junk!

Fuzzball: -in whisper- she's in a bad mood.

The Reunion

The next day when almost everyone was awake they waited for Tech to get up. After three hours of waiting they decided to check on him just to make sure he was ok. " He probably stayed up all night like always" Duck said to the others. When they got to the door to his room they saw a note on it. The note said (a/n well a piece of paper cant talk so it's more like it had on it a/n) 'I'll see you guys later today. I left to see an old friend. Love, Tech' " Remember the last time one of us went to see an old friend and ended up in heartbreaks or tears or a happy ending." Lexi said after she had read the note. "Ya I hope he has a good reason for leaving and not telling us." Rev said quickly. "You mean he didn't tell you guys about this!" Ace was in shock. "Gah gah gah." Slam replied. "I know why he didn't tell you guys" Duck said. "I don't know" Rev said. "Well if it's this important he had better have a good reason why he left and didn't tell us." Lexi said seriously.

Right now Tech is waiting inside Starbucks Coffee with two hot chocolates. He was waiting for about an hour and thought 'What if she didn't get my message'. Then all of the sudden a familiar voice came from behind him and said "Hey Tech how've you been? I haven't seen you since collage!" It was Hannah. "Hannah is that you? You've changed a lot!" Tech said. Soon they sat down and talked until they had nothing else to talk about. "Hey Hannah do you think we could start where we left off" Tech asked. "I think that would be a great idea but I have to tell you something." Hannah replied. "Ok. What?" Hannah was about to tell him when his communicator went off. "Tech we need you down at the east docks. Hurry!" "I'm on my way Tech told Ace. "What did you want to say?" Tech asked Hannah "Oh nothing. Now Go! Your friends need you." Hannah said smiling at Tech.

Evil Kat: Ok Fuzzy. My fingers hurt and you should just be happy I wrote this much. Your story has so many errors!

Fuzzball: yeah but I want the whole chapter up.

Evil Kat: Don't argue with me! Well the good thing about this is the story will be longer. Please review.


End file.
